Overlords
| homebase = | founded = 10,000,000 years ago | disbanded = | alignment = Evil | leader = | logo = }}The Overlords, the most powerful of the fiends of Eberron, sprung from the Khyber ten million years ago. These spirits, also called the rakshasa rajahs, ruled over the lesser fiends during the Age of Demons. However, the children of Siberys and Eberron, the dragons and the couatls, joined forces to rid the world of the Overlords and their fiends. The couatls gave their lives to trap the thirty Overlords deep beneath the Khyber, where they still sit today. Their former minions, the raksahsas and other fiends, have formed the Lords of Dust and seek to free the Overlords from their prisons. Notable Members There are about 30 Overlords trapped across the world of Eberron, but only some of them are known: * Some believe the creature called Atropus, the World Born Dead, was one of the overlords, since documentation has shown him fighting on their side during the Age of Demons; however others believe he is not even of this world. * Bel Shalor, the Shadow in the Flame, is a fiend that almost escaped, but was stopped by Tira Miron and was trapped within the Silver Flame. Some say that he is still trapped within the flame in Flamekeep, while others think he is trapped within the petrified body of Melysse Miron. * Eldrantulku the Oathbreaker is the spirit of discord, turning allies into enemies. * Katashka the Gatekeeper is the overlord of life and death, and the creator of the first undead. Katashka's first servant was the demigod Kyuss. * The overlord now known as Levistus was imprisoned deep beneath the ice of the Frostfell. * Masvirik the Cold Sun is the Overlord with domain over the things that slither in the night. Masvirik is trapped deep within Haka'torvhak, where his servants Rhashaak and the Cold Sun Tribe await his freedom. * Rak Tulkhesh, the Rage of War, is the embodiment of rage, war, and hatred. * The overlord Sakinnirot claimed ownership of the continent of Xen'drik, and is now trapped beneath that continent. * Little is known about the Stalker in Darkness, but the rakshasa Zathasram is seeking to become his prakhutu. * Sul Khatesh, the Keeper of Secrets, is the master of arcane might and mystery. Unknown to most, Sul Khatesh is trapped beneath the Arcane Congress, whispering to them in their sleep. * Tiamat, the Daughter of Khyber, is the truest child of Khyber, and holds dominions over dragonkind. She is trapped within the Pit of Five Sorrows, where the Talons of Tiamat hope to free her. * Tul Oreshka, the Truth in the Darkness, is the keeper of truths and of madness. * During the Age of Demons, the two-headed rakshasa rajah Yad-Raghesh brought the fight to Argonnessen. This overlord was defeated by the dragons, and entombed in the Vale of the Fallen Rajah, under the watchful eye of the Light of Siberys. References Category:Evil Organizations